Пятница, 13-е. Часть 2
«Пятница, 13-е, часть 2» (англ. Friday, The 13th. Part 2) — американский слэшер 1981 года, второй из серии фильмов о Джейсоне Вурхизе, снятый режиссёром Стивом Майнером, который также поставил и третий фильм, по сценарию Рона Куртца. Первый фильм, в котором убийцей стал сам Джейсон. Фильм оказался довольно успешным в коммерческом плане, став лидером проката после премьеры 1 мая 1981 года. Сюжет Пролог Джейсон Вурхиз выслеживает, а затем и убивает последнюю выжившую в кровавой бойне, устроенной Памелой Вурхиз в лагере на берегу Хрустального озера — Элис Харди. Перед смертью Элис находит у себя в холодильнике голову Памелы Вурхиз. Девушка погибает прямо в своём доме от рук Джейсона, мстящего за смерть матери, однако её тело так и не нашли... Сюжет 1984 год. Пять лет спустя лагерь вновь собирается открыться. Псих Ральф вновь также предупреждает новую команду вожатых о нависшей над ними опасности, однако кто будет слушать сумасшедшего старика? Возглавляет компанию вожатых молодой мужчина по имени Пол, который искренне считает, что основная опасность для людей в этих краях, это медведи. В первую же ночь Пол рассказывает ребятам легенду о мальчике по имени Джейсон Вурхиз и о том, как каждую пятницу 13 числа в свой День Рождения он возвращается из мёртвых, чтобы отомстить за смерть матери… В ту же ночь в лагере разворачиваются ужасные кровавые события, начиная со смерти Психа Ральфа. Двоих вожатых, Сандру и Джеффа, находит полиция — ребята зашли на частные владения, и их возвращают в лагерь, где Пол договаривается с полицейским о небольшом наказании для этих двоих. По дороге в участок, офицер видит таинственного мужчину, начинает преследовать его и вскоре становится жертвой убийства… Тем временем большая часть вожатых уезжает на вечеринку. В лагере остаются шестеро ребят-Сандра, Вики, Терри, Марк, Скотт и Тед. Первой жертвой убийцы в мешке становится Скотт-он попадает в капкан, и маньяк с помощью мачете перерезает ему горло. Второй жертвой становится Терри- маньяк убивает девушку и забирает её тело к себе в хижину. Следующим погибает инвалид Марк. Он сталкивается с маньяком и получает удар мачете в лицо. Четвёртая очередь настала на Сандру и Теда- убийца находит ребят в кровати и прокалывает их обоих копьём насквозь. Последней погибает Вики-девушка сталкивается с убийцей и получает удар ножом в пах. Между тем, Пол и Джинни возвращаются в лагерь и обнаруживают, что в главной хижине отключён свет, а простыни наверху все в крови. На Пола нападает незнакомец в пищевом мешке, а Джинни убегает от незнакомца прочь и оказывается в заброшенном домике в лесу, где находит некое подобие алтаря, на котором возлежит голова, принадлежащая Памеле Вурхиз. Рядом лежит её одежда, трупы недавно убитых Терри и офицера и скелет пропавшей Элис Харди. Джинни понимает, что мужчина с мешком на голове — Джейсон, вовсе не утонувший в озере и живший все эти годы в лесу. Джинни надевает на себя свитер миссис Вурхиз и, притворяясь матерью маньяка, пытается управлять им. Однако Джейсон понимает, что перед ним не его мать, когда видит голову на алтаре — он нападает на Джинни, но в этот момент в домике появляется Пол, который спасает девушку. Пока Пол борется с ним, Джинни хватает мачете и вонзает его Джейсону в плечо. Полагая, что они убили Джейсона, молодые люди возвращаются в свой домик в лагере. Однако из окна неожиданно выпрыгивает Джейсон и нападает на Джинни. Девушка в шоковом состоянии приходит в себя уже в скорой помощи, задавая один-единственный вопрос: «Где же Пол?». Актеры и роли * Эми Стил — Джинни (Ginny Field) * Джон Фьюри — Пол (Paul Holt) * Эдриан Кинг — Элис (Alice Hardy) * Стью Чарно — Тед (Ted) * Марта Кобэр — Сандра (Sandra Dier) * Билл Рэндольф — Джефф (Jeff Dunsberry) * Лорен-Мари Тейлор — Викки (Vickie Perry) * Том МакБрайд — Марк (Mark Jarvis) * Кирстен Бейкер — Терри (Terry McCarthy) * Рассел Тодд — Скотт (Scott Cheney) * Уолт Горни — Ральф (Ralph) * Джек Маркс — Офицер Уинслоу (Officer Winslow) * Стив Дэш-Дэшкевич — Джейсон Вурхиз Производство Концепция После успеха первого фильма боссы студии «Paramount Pictures» практически сразу приняли решение о съёмках сиквела. Получив права на мировой прокат, Френк Манкузо-Старший заявил: «Мы хотим снять фильм, на который будут стоять огромные очереди жаждущих узнать, что произойдёт в продолжении». Первоначально планировалось, что новые фильмы будут выходить ежегодно и не будут никак связаны друг с другом. Фил Скудэри — один из трёх владельцев кинотеатров «Esquire Theaters» вместе со Стивом Минасяном и Бобом Барсамяном — настоял на том, чтобы главным злодеем будущей франшизы стал Джейсон Вурхиз, несмотря на то, что его появление в финале первого фильма не было реальным, а лишь показалось героине Элис. Стиву Майнеру, ассоциативному продюсеру первой картины, понравилась эта идея, и он занял режиссёрское кресло первых двух сиквелов картины после того, как Шон Каннингем отказался вернуться в этой роли к работе над продолжениями. Майнер привлёк к работе многих членов съёмочной группы, работавших над первым фильмом. Съёмки Съёмки картины проходили с 3 октября по ноябрь 1980 года в штате Коннектикут в США. Когда Эдриан Кинг попросили вновь исполнить роль Элис, актриса с трудом согласилась, поставив условие — свести её экранное время к минимуму — в тот период актрису преследовал сумасшедший фанат, который вломился в её квартиру, и девушка очень боялась за свою безопасность. Интересно, что после выхода первого фильма, таких случаев в жизни актрисы было несколько. Испытывая денежную нужду, актриса всё же несколько раз работала над фильмами, не появляясь в кадре — через 15 лет Эдриан Кинг исполнила роль «голоса за кадром». Во время съёмок, актёры жили в хижинах своих персонажей. Однажды Джон Фьюри, Билл Рэндальф и Расселл Тодд решили подшутить над Лорен-Мэри Тэйлор. В результате у девушки началась гипервентиляция, а затем она потеряла сознание. Стив Дэш был отправлен в больницу после того, как Эми Стил попала мачете по его среднему пальцу. Актриса объясняет случившееся: «Всё не так как должно было — он не успел поставить свою кирку в нужное положение, как было задумано для съёмок, и я попала ему по пальцу». Дэшу наложили 13 швов на палец. Затем актёру наложили резиновый жгут, и он с актрисой Эми Стил сделали множество кадров, чтобы отснять сцену. Финальную сцену снимали дважды — Уоррингтон Жилетт не смог выполнить свои трюки сам: выпрыгнуть из окна, разбив собою стекло, съёмочной группе пришлось исхитриться и построить специальное сооружение, чтобы создать видимость того, что Джейсон пробивается сквозь стекло. Бэтси Палмер, сыгравшую Памелу Вурхиз, наняли всего для одного дня съёмок — актрису снимали на чёрном фоне, а потом вмонтировали на место лица актрисы Эми Стил в сцене, где её героиня притворяется Памелой. Интересно, что во время конвенции в Черри-Хилл в Нью-Джерси в 2003 году Бэтси Палмер сказала, что она снялась только в первом фильме, очевидно, забыв о втором. Грим Для работы над спецэффектами изначально приглашали Тома Савини, работавшего над первой частью «Пятницы», но тот отказался, предпочтя ленту «Сожжение» (англ. The Burning) Тони Мэйлэма. Вместо Савини художником по спецэффектам стал Карл Фуллертон — тот самый, который впоследствии получит премию «Сатурн» за аналогичную работу в «Молчании ягнят». Музыка Музыку к фильму вновь написал композитор Гарри Манфредини. Удалённые сцены Из фильма было вырезано 48 секунд, чтобы смягчить рейтинг, избежав «Лицам до 17 лет просмотр запрещён» (рейтинг X). Следующие сцены были сокращены или полностью удалены: * Крупный план сцены, в которой погибают Джефф и Сандра. Несмотря на это, кадр, изображающий их смерть, появляется на многих промоматериалах, включая и обложки видео-изданий. * Крупный план сцены, в которой погибает Ральф. * Была изменена версия сцены, в которой у головы Памелы Вурхиз в хижине Джейсона открыты глаза. Авторы посчитали, что это выглядит неправдоподобным. * Крупный план сцены, в которой лицо Марка разбивается на две части после удара мачете. * Была сокращена сцена с обилием крови после того, как Джейсон ударяет полицейского молотом по голове. * Была вырезана сцена-флэшбэк, в которой миссис Вурхиз отрубают голову. * Была сокращена сцена, в которой из горла Элис обильно течёт кровь. * Была сокращена сцена, в которой Джейсон порезал горло Скотту. Альтернативный финал По слухам, Джон Фари покинул съёмочную площадку до того, как закончились съёмки картины, так как его герой не появляется в конце. На самом же деле, его герой и не должен был быть в финале — в удалённых сценах есть фрагмент, в котором Джинни спрашивает, где Пол, а затем в кадре появляется голова миссис Вурхиз — она открывает глаза и улыбается, давая понять, что Джейсон убил Пола. Интересно, что в финальной сцене — той, что вошла в фильм — когда кадр замирает на голове миссис Вурхиз заметно, что это не чучело, а актриса в гриме. Факты Этот раздел представляет собой неупорядоченный список разнообразных фактов о предмете статьи. Пожалуйста, приведите информацию в энциклопедический вид и разнесите по соответствующим разделам статьи. Согласно решению Арбитражного комитета Википедии, списки предпочтительно основывать на вторичных обобщающих авторитетных источниках, содержащих критерий включения элементов в список. * По мотивам сценария фильма был написан одноименный роман «Friday, the 13th. Part II: A Novel», выпущенный в 1988 году издательством «New American Library» (ISBN 0-451-15337-5). Книгу написал Саймон Хоук (англ. Simon Hawke). * Элис и Ральф — единственные выжившие первой части. И их обоих убивает Джейсон в продолжении. Кроме того, их персонажей не называют по имени. * Общее число убитых — 9, не считая 3 трупа, показанных во вступительной сцене и возможной смерти Пола. * Убийца в фильме выглядит точь-в-точь, как в картине «Город, который боялся заката» (1976). * Джинни находит труп Психа Ральфа в кладовке. Нечто похожее уже случалось с Ральфом в первой части. * Со своим мешком на голове Джейсон Вурхиз выглядел копией Джона Меррика из «Человека-слона» Дэвида Линча, что явилось дополнительной причиной для негативных критических отзывов. * Первое появление Джейсона в кадре — ноги маньяка, наблюдавшего за Элис. Это единственный случай, когда роль Джейсона исполнила женщина — Эллен Латтэр, дизайнер по костюмам фильма. * Стив Дэш не был упомянут в титрах как исполнитель роли Джейсона, хотя его экранное время гораздо больше, чем у Уоррингтона Жилетта. В следующей же части, именно имя Дэша упоминается в титрах. Слоганы фильма * «Список жертв пополнится…» (англ. The body count continues...) * «А Вам казалось, что в лагере стало безопасно…» (англ. Just when you thought it was safe to go back to camp...) * «День, когда Вы познали ужас, ещё не окончился…» (англ. The day you count on for terror is not over.) Релиз Картина была выпущена 1 мая 1981 года в 1 350 кинотеатрах. Кассовые сборы В премьерные выходные картины собрала $6 429 784, став лидером проката. Сборы в США составили $21 722 776 при бюджете $1,25 млн. Критика Как и в случае с первым фильмом, новую часть сериала ждал коммерческий успех, однако она была плохо принята критиками. Роджер Эберт из «Chicago Sun-Times» присвоил фильму 1 звезду из 4, заметив, что «В год выходит несколько десятков картин, в которых сумасшедший маньяк терроризирует группу подростков, и, к сожалению, все они так же плохи, как и этот фильм». Основываясь на 30 обзорах на сайте «Rotten Tomatoes» картина получила лишь 33% одобрительного рейтинга и заслужила 4,4 балла из 10. Признание По опросу американского журнала ужасов «Fangoria» вторая часть «Пятницы, 13-е» была названа худшим фильмом ужасов 1981 года. Финальная сцена, в которой Джейсон выпрыгивает на героиню через окно, считается классической сценой жанра. Кроме того, на 82-й церемонии вручения премии «Оскар» фрагмент, в котором Джейсон поднимает свой нож, прежде чем убить Вики, был показан в монтаже-трибуту, посвящённому жанру ужасов. Видео Во многих странах мира фильм издавался на VHS и DVD. В СССР фильм выходил на видеокассетах записанных с LaserDisc, в основном с первой частью, с переводами Леонида Володарского, Алексея Михалёва, Юрия Живова, Сергея Кузнецова, Юрия Толбина, а также неизвестных авторов. Официально в России фильм выходил на видео-кассетах от «Премьер Мультимедиа» и «Лазер Видео». Категория:Пятница 13-ое Категория:Фильмы